


What Just Happened?

by darknefarious



Series: De-aging Spells and All That [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...next moment, there was a blinding flash of light, Dean disappeared and there was suddenly a kid on his place, looking lost, scared and wearing Dean’s clothes which looked ten times bigger than his</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Just Happened?

Sam had no idea what happened. One moment it seemed like they were successfully killing the witch, next moment, there was a blinding flash of light, Dean disappeared and there was suddenly a kid on his place, looking lost, scared and wearing Dean’s clothes which looked ten times bigger than his. 

Sam stared. The kid stared back. Green eyes, dirty blond hair, freckles… And Sam remembered the old family picture John had. Oh God. Dean turned to a kid! But was he still the thirty year old Dean? 

Suddenly, Sam snapped out from his train of thoughts when Dean screamed and cried. Well, at least that proved he can’t remember. 

\--

How he managed to carry a kicking and screaming Dean inside the Impala and drive towards the motel they were currently staying at, he had forgotten. The woman at the reception area was different from the woman they met earlier. Sam gave her a smile, “My baby brother’s having a tantrum.” He just hoped she wouldn't call 911. Sam had no idea how he would explain himself to the authority if that happened. He can’t exactly tell them that a witch turned his thirty year old brother into a kid. Most likely, he would be thrown in jail or a mental institution. 

Dean had finally stopped crying and settled himself on the bed. The kid pitched the blanket around him and hugged the pillow tightly like it would protect him. Dean was eyeing Sam wearily now. But what worried Sam was Dean had not talked yet. He was actually expecting a ‘Help! This giant man kidnapped me!’ But aside from the screaming, he hadn't said a word yet. 

Sam realized he doesn't actually know everything about his brother. Sure, he knew Dean learned to take care of baby him when Dean was in an age where the only things supposed to be on his mind was playing outside. But what did happen to Dean? Who took care of him? With John’s record, Sam knew it probably wasn't him. Older Dean was always been quiet about this stage of his life. 

Sam sighed. He then sat on the edge of the bed. He doesn't want the kid to get scared even more. Dean was most likely just as confused as him. So he had to do things slowly. 

“Dean…” Sam saw his brother tense and pressed his back on the headboard. ‘Okay, still scared.’

“Dean, I know you’re scared. My name is Sam and… I’m here to help you.”

The kid’s face furrowed when he mentioned his name. Sam wasn't actually expecting a reply from him, but when he heard the familiar soft voice he always remembered singing him Hey Jude before Sam slept as a child, his heart leaped in happiness. 

“Sammy?”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, that’s right Dean.” He saw his brother relax a bit. 

“W-what happened? Where’s Dad?”

He knew it would somehow be brought up. He had to tread the question carefully. His brother was worried as it is. “Something happened to the both of us with a witch. And, Dad isn't around.”

Dean trembled slightly and tears started to form on the corner of his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay… I’m here. I promise I’ll protect you.” Sam quickly added. 

“You would do that?” 

“Yes of course.” Sam would always will.

Dean rubbed his eyes with the edge of the blanket. 

“Hey kiddo, how old are you?” Sam asked. 

“Five.” 

Dean stayed quiet after that. When Sam asked if he was hungry and wanted to eat something, he shook his head. After a while, fatigue probably won and Dean finally fell asleep. 

As much as he wanted to call Bobby or Castiel and Gabriel to inform them of what had happened and to ask for possible leads, Sam was too tired as well. (Besides, Bobby would not appreciate a late night call anyway). He wanted to shower and an undisturbed sleep. Sam decided to find the solution for their current predicament first thing tomorrow morning. 

\--

When Sam came out from the bathroom, his eyes landed on the empty bed Dean was supposed to be sleeping.

”Dean?” Panic instantly crept on his heart. Sam looked around the room. There were no signs that someone came in or out as the salt lines were undisturbed. But when he heard a sneeze from under the bed, his worry died down as fast as it had crept in. 

Sam crouched down and saw Dean huddled beneath, the blanket still wrapped around him.

“Dean, what are you doing there?”

There was no reply. And it doesn't look like he was about to get one. Sam sighed and the next thing he did was the only solution his fatigued brain told him. He took the pillow and crawled underneath the bed beside Dean (thank God it was clean). Even the kid was surprised at Sam. 

“You don’t mind sharing the blanket?” Sam asked. Dean seemed reluctant at first, but unwrapped himself regardless and shared it with him. 

“Comfortable?” 

Dean looked at him and gave him a small smile (the first for the whole event, Sam thought.) “Not really. Its tight and you’re really, really big.”

Sam laughed and kissed his brother’s forehead. So, this was what being a big brother felt like. He then embraced Dean (no protest of any kind from him). “Good night Dean.”

After a while, he noticed Dean had finally fallen asleep once again. Sam then let the sleepiness take over him too. He doesn't even care if he was sleeping on the floor, with half of his body sticking out. He doesn't even care about probably waking up with a sore body. He’ll figure things out tomorrow. For now, he’ll simply have to make sure Dean was safe, loved and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll write the part 2 some other time. Just… give me some time to fix my thoughts. It’s probably one for Cas and one for Gabe. Because team free love and all that.


End file.
